It is known to employ nitrogen containing dispersants and/or detergents in the formation of crankcase lubricating oil compositions. Many of the known dispersant/detergent compounds are based on the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine to produce an alkylsuccinimide or an alkenylsuccinimic acid as determined by selected conditions of reaction.
With the introduction of four cylinder internal combustion engines which must operate at relatively higher engine speeds or RPM's than conventional 6- and 8-cylinder engines in order to produce the required torque output, it has become increasingly difficult to provide a satisfactory dispersant lubricating oil composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,322 (Nalesnik, Jan. 13, 1987) provides an additive which improves the dispersancy and viton seal compatibility of a lubricating oil. The lubricating oil composition comprises a major portion of a lubricating oil and a minor dispersant amount of a reaction product prepared by the process which comprises:
(a) reacting a polyethylene amine with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride to form a bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (b) acylating said bis-alkenyl-succinimide with glycolic acid to form a partially glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (c) adding an excess of a formaldehyde to said partially glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide to form an iminium salt of the glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (d) adding a phenol to said iminium salt, thereby forming an acylated Mannich phenol coupled glycamide bis-alkenyl succinimide; and PA1 (e) recovering said acylated Mannich phenol coupled glycamide bis-alkenyl succinimide. PA1 (a) reacting a polyethylene amine with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride to form a bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (b) acylating said bis-alkenyl-succinimide with glycolic acid to form a partially glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (c) adding a diacid to said glycolated bis-alkenyl succininide, thereby forming an acylated diacid coupled glycamide bis-alkenyl succinimide; and PA1 (d) recovering said acylated diacid coupled glycamide bis-alkenyl succinimide. PA1 (a) reacting a polyethylene amine with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride to form a mono-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (b) adding an excess of a formaldehyde to the monoalkenyl succinimide to form an imine of the monoalkenyl succinimide; PA1 (c) adding a phenol to the imine, thereby forming a Mannich phenol coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (d) acylating the coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide with glycolic acid to form a glycolated, Mannich phenol coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide; and PA1 (e) recovering the acylated, Mannich phenol coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide. PA1 (a) reacting a polyethyleamine with a phenolic compound in the presence of excess formaldehyde to give a Mannich coupled polyethyleneamine; PA1 (b) reacting the Mannich coupled polyethyleneamine with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride to form a Mannich coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (c) acylating the coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide with glycolic acid to form a glycolated, Mannich coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide; and PA1 (d) recovering the glycolated, Mannich coupled mono-alkenyl succinimide. PA1 (a) reacting a polyethylene amine with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride to form a bis-alkenyl succinimide; PA1 (b) acylating said bis-alkenyl-succinimide with glycolic acid to form a partially glycolated bisalkenyl succinimide; PA1 (c) adding an organic diisocyanate to said glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide, thereby forming a diurea coupled glycamide bis-alkenyl succinimide; and PA1 (d) recovering said diurea coupled glycamide bisalkenyl succinimide. PA1 (A) a nitrogen containing dispersant with a total base number of from 20 to 160 wherein the improvement comprises adding to said dispersant; PA1 (B) a sludge preventing/seal protecting additive of at least one aldehyde or epoxide or mixtures thereof. PA1 (1) Hydrocarbon substituents, that is aliphatic (e.g., alkyl or alkenyl), alicyclic (e.g., cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl) substituents, aromatic, aliphatic- and alicyclic-substituted aromatic nuclei and the like, as well as cyclic substituents wherein a ring is completed through another portion of the molecule. PA1 (2) Substituted hydrocarbon substituents, that is, those containing non-hydrocarbon radicals which, in the context of this invention, do not alter the predominantly hydrocarbyl character of the substituent. Those skilled in the art will be aware of suitable radicals (e.g., hydroxy, halo, (especially chloro and fluoro), alkoxyl, mercapto, alkyl mercapto, nitro, nitroso, sulfoxy, etc., radicals). PA1 (3) Hetero substituents, that is, substituents which, while predominantly hydrocarbon in character within the context of this invention, contain atoms other than carbon present in a chain or ring otherwise composed of carbon atoms. Suitable hetero atoms will be apparent to those skilled in the art and include, for example, sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen and form substituents such as, e.g., pyridyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,064 Nalesnik et al., May 5, 1987) provides a novel additive which improves the dispersancy and viton seal compatibility of a lubricating oil. The lubricating oil composition comprises a major portion of a lubricating oil and a minor dispersant amount of a reaction product prepared by the process which
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,724 Nalesnik et al., Oct. 13, 1987) relates to an additive which improves the dispersancy and viton seal compatibility of a lubricating oil. The lubricating oil composition comprises a major portion of a lubricating oil and a minor dispersant amount of a reaction product comprising:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,189 (Nalesnik et al., Dec. 15, 1987) provides a novel additive which improves the dispersancy and viton seal compatibility of a lubricating oil. The lubricating oil composition comprises a major portion of a lubricating oil and a minor dispersant amount of a reaction product comprising:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,191 (Nalesnik, Dec. 15, 1987) provides an additive which improves the dispersancy of a lubricating oil. The lubricating oil composition comprises a major portion of a lubricating oil and a minor dispersant amount of a reaction product prepared by the process which comprises:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,835 (Forester, May 18, 1993) pertains to the use of reaction products of partially glycolated polyalkenyl succinimides and diisocyanates to inhibit fouling in liquid hydrocarbon mediums during the heat treatment processing of the medium, such as in refinery processes.
The reaction products are formed via a three-step reaction. In the first step, a polyalkenyl succinic anhydride is reacted with an amine, preferably a polyamine, such as a polyethyleneamine, in order to form a polyalkenylsuccinimide intermediate. The intermediate is then reacted with enough glycolic acid to acylate all of the free basic amines except for one or one equivalent amine to form a partially glycolated bis-alkenyl succinimide. A diisocyanate is then added to the succinimide to form the desired reaction product.